Godzilla
Daikaiju Gojira — also known by his on-screen moniker Godzilla — was a giant radioactive mutant dinosaur, and was one of Japan's foremost film stars for nearly half a century. On the screen, Godzilla was known for his legendary acting range: he could play anything from an evil giant mutant dinosaur to a good giant mutant dinosaur to an anti-heroic giant mutant dinosaur - and everything in between. Off the screen, Godzilla was known for his brooding and often complex personal life. Of note are the friendships he forged with many of his costars (most notably Rodan, Anguirus and King Ghidorah); his tumultuous and sometimes rocky relationship with female co-star Mothra; and his infamous radiation and kitten addiction, which finally cost the monster his life in 1995. Film career ''Godzilla'' Daikaiju Gojira did well at the auditions and hands-down earned the lead in the film, beating out eventual costars Anguirus and Rodan. The movie was still without a title, though and it was suggested that the film be named after the leading monster. However, assistant executive Rodan thought that “Daikaiju Gojira” would make for an awkward movie title. He coined the nickname “Godzilla” for the lead, which would also come to serve as the film's title. In the US, the title was changed to Dr. Phil, King of the Monsters! due to a large mistranslation. ''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' Although the script called for King Kong to win, Godzilla didn’t particularly mind. The film was a rousing success and revived Godzilla’s career. Ironically enough, King Kong’s career went into something of a downward spiral after King Kong vs. Godzilla: his next three film ventures — King Kong Escapes, King Kong (a remake of the original, starring Kong in an ironic, humorous role), and King Kong Lives — all failed miserably, though another remake in 2005 revived his popularity. In the US, the film was named King Maury vs. Dr. Phil, despite "Dr. Phil" being an incorrect translation of "big lizard thingy". ''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' King Kong vs. Godzilla was followed by Mothra vs. Godzilla, a film important to Godzilla in more ways than one. Firstly, the film cemented his career and ensured he would be a mainstay in films for years to come. Secondly, the film introduced Godzilla to Mothra, a promising young actress fresh off her own successful movie. Although the two were antagonists on screen, off the screen they were reportedly quite flirtatious. The two eventually began a romantic relationship. The film in Japan was also released under the title, Godzilla vs. The Thing, and in the US it was known as Ellen vs. Godzilla. In the UK, the translation was incorrect but coincidential. The British movie companies thought the film was under the titles of Elvis vs. Godzilla. They thought that is why the translation meant Godzilla vs. The King, though it was really Thing. ''Ghidorah the Three-Headed Monster'' Godzilla’s next film — Ghidorah the Three Headed Monster — was another massive success, as well as another important movie in the way of Godzilla’s personal life. Godzilla got to work extensively with Rodan for the first time — a monster he had auditioned with in 1954. The two formed a friendship and would frequently collaborate in the years to come. Godzilla was also introduced to King Ghidorah, an ambitious up-and-coming three-headed dragon from outer space. Godzilla has said on many occasions that King Ghidorah was “the finest actor” he’d ever worked with. The film in the US and Canada was known as Oprah the Three-Headed Monster. Death and Legacy Godzilla died in 1995, after a massive radiation overdose. To this day, he remains one of the most influential actors who ever lived (to Godzillasaurus actors in particular). Largely in his honor, a new generation of Japanese Godzillasaurus actors has taken up the mantle of “Godzilla,” and have starred in a half-dozen films of their own. Another Japanese Godzilla production is also in the pipeline for the 60th Anniversary of the franchise in 2014. Godzilla also served as the inspiration behind American actor Zilla's ill-fated remake of the original movie in 1998. In 1996, Godzilla was awarded a space on the Hollywood Walk of Shame.